Bye George!
Bye George! is the 7th episode of the 5th season. Plot George is waiting to be taken to a new workplace. He insults Rheneas and Skarloey about their railroad. Skarloey suggests using rocks for his own roads, as he shrugs it off. Percy collects George, who wants the rails to be ripped up. George gets very rude as Percy brings him to the old branch line to tarmac a road. George thinks that rails are now about to be ripped up, but Percy is dismissive. George just shrugs it off as Percy leaves him at the crossing. As Percy meets Thomas, he explains about George's actions. Thomas advises Percy to ignore George. Meanwhile, George enjoys himself about his work ans asks Thomas about how it looks, who just ignores him and continues with his work. George deliberately tarmacs the rails which Thomas soon runs over it, causing him to derail and crash into a barn. The next day, Percy explains about George to Gordon, who shrugs it off and brags that he wouldn't cause any trouble for himself. At the yards, George is now rolling along the road while Duck arrives with some empty freight cars. George obstructs Duck's line which causes a freight car to be stuck on the Main-Line. The 2 have an argument with each other about needing to wait. As a result, Gordon comes in quickly with the Express on the Main-Line and accidentally destroys the freight car. Sir Topham Hatt is cross with the unexpected accident, but is not with Gordon. Sir Topham Hatt does find out. The next day, Thomas and Percy learn that George has been found out that he had been causing the trouble. As a result, George is confined to the timber mill for several days to learn proper manners. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Duck (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English accent) *Skarloey (Voiced By Keith Wickham with English accent) *George (Voiced By Richard Newman with an Southern United States accent) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *Rheneas (Voiced By Eric Idle) Locations *Wellsworth *The Fishing Village *Tidmouth Sheds *The Windmill *Boulder Quarry *Crosby *Shunting Yards Trivia *Duke's old shed can be seen in the background when Thomas and Percy talk to George at the mill. *The picture of Duke from Bulldog is seen in the signal box. *Michael Angelis And Alec Baldwin says the lines, The little engines were please to see him go. *The lines are Keith Wickham, Eric Idle and Richard Newman Versions: After George has left the quarry, In Richard Newman Version, After George says "You're a useless blue puffball!", When George rolling about the yard and when George refuses to have to wait. In Keith Wickham And Eric Idle Versions, Skarloey and Rheneas says "The Rollers are rubbish, So good riddance!", in Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin Versions, The narrator says "As he was chuffering about." and in Richard Newman Version, George says "I'm too busy." and "Pah!". *In the UK And The US Versions, When George started to roll the tracks, the narrator says "So they did, But not properly and George knew it too. *In the UK, the US and the international versions, the screeching sound effect is heard before Thomas gets crash into the barn. *In the UK, the US and the international versions, there is long clucking noises after Thomas is crash into the barn. *In Richard Newman Version, George says "You'll just have to wait.". *In Richard Newman Version, George says "Then he'll have to wait too! *In the UK And The US Versions, the narrator says "But the signalman had already switch the points and set the signal to allow Gordon to speed through." *Michael Angelis And Alec Baldwin says the lines! Until Gordon force it... *This episode marks George's last speaking role to date. *This episode marks Richard Newman with an Southern United States accent's last speaking role to date. *In Norway and Italy, this episode is called "Goodbye George". In Germany, its title is "George Makes Rubbish". In Japan, it is entitled "Bye, Bye, George!" *It seems to be the reason the workmen tarmacked over the rails was caused by George's order. Goofs *When Percy passes through the fishing village, his train gains a brakevan. *When Thomas breaks through the barn his wheels appear to have no movement at all. *In a long shot of George in the yard, the tracks which Gordon runs on ends dead. *Wires are sticking out of George when he blocks Duck's way and when he is yelling at Thomas. *When Gordon races through with the express, studio equipment is visible in the shot from Gordon's point of view. *In some shots of Gordon, he is not pulling any coaches. *Had Gordon's incident occurred in real life, the freight car would have been flung aside and Duck would have jerked forward. *Gordon has Duck's whistle sound when he whistles at the station. *Rheneas and Skarloey are smiling when the narrator says, "George was being rude to Rheneas and Skarloey". *The Signalman swish the points is used when the narrator says "But the signalman had already switch the points and set the signal to allow Gordon to speed through". *Studio equipment is visible at the top of the screen just before Gordon runs into the freight car. *A brakevan should have been added to Duck's train. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs